Best friends
by LiveLaughLoveCastiel
Summary: Gwen and Trent met when they were five. Oblivious to the world, they agreed to be best friends. They were there for each other no matter what. Never did they think that they would ever lose each other, but everything good must end. Oneshot


**So this is my first total drama story! It focuses on Trent and Gwen. There is some romance between the two, but that is not the main focus of the story. There is also Duncan and Gwen romance, as well as mentioned Scott and Dawn romance. I'm sorry if anyone seems out of character. **

**This is a one shot, I hope you enjoy**

**I don't own anything that has to do with the total drama franchise **

Trent would never forget the day that they moved in to their new house. He had been five years old, terrified of moving to the large city of Toronto. His mom had smiled at him, told him not to worry. His dad had grunted his response as they pulled up to the quaint brown house.

As he climbed out of the plain white car, the first thing he saw was a young woman with dark brown hair holding a baby in one of her arms. She was wearing shockingly pink clothes, and smiling brightly.

"Gwen, go say hi!" The woman said softly to a person Trent couldn't see. Trent's mother smiled brightly at the woman, walking over to where the lady in pink stood. The little boy began to follow his mother, but stopped when he felt someone tap his arm.

Trent turned and saw a little girl with chocolate brown hair that fell to her waist. She was playing with a long strand, kicking at the ground with her white shoed feet. The girl looked up at him, her black eyes wide.

"Hi. I'm Gwen." she said, her voice quiet. Trent smiled gently at the girl.

"I'm Trent. And I'm five!" He exclaimed, holding up five fingers. Gwen smiled brightly, pointing at herself.

"Me too!"

"We should be best friends." Trent continued on, smiling brightly. Gwen nodded her head enthusiastically.

They became best friends at that moment, not realizing what the future held in store for them

Gwen was ten years old when her dad died. She remembered how her mother had locked herself in her room, sobbing behind the closed door.

Xavier had been five, not understanding what was happening. When Gwen realized her mother wasn't coming out of her room for the night, she had opened a can of ravioli and fed it to her little brother. After he ate, she sent him off to his room, telling him to go to sleep.

Gwen felt strangely numb. She knew she should be crying, but she wasn't. She felt cold inside, like she had swallowed a block of ice.

The girl sat on the couch, blankly staring at the T.V. Minutes became hours, and shows blurred into shows. But still Gwen made no move. She simply watched the pictures move on the screen, even when they became inappropriate for a girl her age.

It was three in the morning when she finally broke. She stood awkwardly, feet unsteady, and made her way over to where the phone sat. Taking a deep breath, she picked it up, and dialed the number she knew off by heart. It rang once, twice, and then it was answered.

"Hello?" The voice was thick with sleep and confusion.

"Mrs. Carter?" Gwen's own voice was shaky, the tears finally threatening to over spill.

"Gwen? What are you doing up at this time? And why on earth are you calling us?" Trent's mother asked, sounding much more awake.

"My dad is dead."

"We'll be right over." The voice that replied was serious, and then all Gwen heard was dial tone.

True to her word, the Carter's showed up on Gwen's front door step in mere moments. Mrs. Carter leaned down to hug the girl tightly, while Mr. Carter simply looked upset. It probably had to due with the fact that he was standing on his neighbors front step at three in the morning in only his pajamas.

Gwen stepped aside to let them in once Mrs. Carter released her.

"My mom is upstairs, she locked herself in her room."Gwen whispered. Immediately, Mrs. Carter was headed there, dragging her husband behind her.

Trent looked at the girl who had collapsed on the couch, his green eyes sad. He gently sat next to her, taking her hand. Gwen looked up at him, then launched herself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. Trent rubbed her back softly.

"Gwen... I'll always be here for you." He muttered softly into her hair.

They stayed like that for some time, holding onto each other like a life line

When Trent was thirteen, he realized that he loved his best friend.

Gwen was strange, with a love for horror movies and art. She would push people away, but would always let Trent in. They understood each other in ways no one else did.

When Trent was upset because his dad was ridiculing him about his dreams of being a musician, Gwen would be over in an instant, telling him how great he was at playing the guitar.

Whenever Gwen was having trouble with Xavier, Trent would entertain him. If her mom ever slipped into a fit of depression, it would be Trent who would hold Gwen and tell her that everything would always be alright.

They were as close as two people could be.

For some reason, this propelled Trent to kiss Gwen while they sat and watched some badly made thriller movie. The girl had looked at him, shocked.

"I'm sorry!" Trent said quickly, already regretting what he had done. Gwen shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. I just don't think I'm ready to date yet... Just wait a few years, and I'll definitely go out with you." Gwen replied, placing her hand over top of Trent's.

Trent smiled at her gently, and the two friends leaned back, in a comfortable silence. They boy couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he imagined the day that he could officially date his best friend.

They were sixteen when they decided that they wanted to try dating. Trent never said it, but he was over the moon. He had been in love with Gwen since he was five, and now was the time that they were going to make things happen.

Smiling widely, he knocked on his girlfriend's door, wanting to surprise her. Girlfriend... he still got butterflies when he thought that word, even after being together for over a year. He had been away for the entire month of July, and was finally back from his trip to California.

The door opened, and Trent was the one who was surprised.

Gwen stood, leaning against the doorway, her long brown hair gone. Instead, her hair was chopped off at her chin and dyed black and teal. Her eyes were lined heavily in black, and her teal coloured lips were smirking. She was holding a black cell phone to her ear, fingers playing with the hem of her black corset like shirt.

"Yeah, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow Duncan. Okay, bye." She hung up, and then smiled at Trent.

"Hey." She said, leaning forward. Trent took a step back.

"Duncan? As in Duncan Criss?" the black haired boy asked, his eyebrows raised so high they almost disappeared into his hairline. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Duncan Criss. Don't look at me like that, we're just friends. He's actually a pretty good guy." She said, examining her nails. Trent just stared at her, his jaw dropped.

"He's a criminal! He has a parole officer! And not to mention, his best friend is Scott Pence, the resident asshole of our school!" Trent all but shouted the words. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Scott's not that bad once you get to know him. Plus, the dude's dating Dawn. She's a great influence on him. Duncan, on the other hand, is a big softie. He just likes to play tough." Gwen retorted, arms crossed,

"I doubt that! I mean look at you! Look at the way you're dressing, and your hair!" Trent cried, jabbing the air for emphasis. Gwen's eyes took on a dangerous look.

"No one told me to change my hair or my clothes, that was my decision. This is what I want." She said, her voice hard. Trent swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry.

"I don't think we want the same thing anymore." Trent managed to get out. Gwen laughed harshly.

"No shit sherlock. We're done." And with that, she stalked back inside, slamming the door in his face.

Trent spent the rest of his senior year watching Gwen date Duncan. Soon after breaking up, Gwen had gotten together with the punk, even though he was dating Courtney at the time. The preppy, mocha haired girl had been livid, swearing her head off at Gwen. Gwen had only laughed coldly, laced her fingers with Duncan's and walked away.

This wasn't the girl that Trent had fallen in love with. This wasn't Gwen. Gwen shouldn't be sitting next to Duncan, laughing at something Scott said.

The musician could only stare at her, and for a brief second their eyes met. Gwen's dark eyes were scared. Trent could see that even from across the room. He knew her well enough to know when she was terrified, and right now, that was exactly what she was.

As quickly as it happened, it ended. Gwen's head whipped back around, as she leaned into Duncan. The green haired teen snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her as physically close to him as possible.

Graduation happened a week later, and Trent couldn't have been happier. He was finally free, away from the hell that was high school. Even better, he had gotten into the University of Victoria, which was on the other side of the country.

Now he sat in his room, quietly strumming his guitar, ready to wait out the longest summer of his life. He knew it was going to be boring, everyone he knew was going away on fantastic trips. The only one who wasn't going away was Gwen...

Someone knocked on his bedroom door, and Trent looked up quickly. Speak of the devil...

"Your mom let me in... Can we talk?" Gwen asked, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. Trent shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. Gwen entered the room, sitting gingerly on the bed.

"I wanted to say good-bye." She said softly, eyes focused on the ground. Trent looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime." He said, uncertain of why Gwen suddenly wanted to talk. Gwen shook her head.

"We won't see each other again because I'm moving to Montreal. With Duncan." The words were said so quietly Trent barely heard them.

"Really?" He said, his voice flat and emotionless. Gwen nodded ever so slightly.

"We figured we might as well live together considering I'm pregnant. And he's from Montreal originally so..." She trailed off, hands laced over her stomach. Trent could only stare at her, unable to form words. Gwen stood up slowly, like an old woman.

"Thanks for everything Trent. You were truly the best friend I've ever had." She walked over to him, kissed his cheek, and then she left the room. A few moments passed before Trent regained his senses.

"Gwen... Gwen, wait!" He screeched, running out of his room.

But it was too late. She was gone.

Trent never did see Gwen again. He went off to school, came back for summers and winter breaks. People avoided talking about her as if her name were the plague.

He graduated from university, moved back to Toronto. He bought a little apartment, and got a job teaching music in a high school. He never thought about the obsidian eyed girl who had changed his life.

He visited his parents one day in June. It was ridiculously hot, and Trent had to close his eyes, trying to hold back all the memories. It had been ten years ago that she had left...

Sighing loudly, he walked into his parents house, finding them seated at the kitchen table. Across from them was a woman dressed in pink, grey starting to show in her dark brown hair.

"Hey Mrs. Alistair." Trent greeted Trent's mother after kissing his own on the cheek, ignoring the pain in his heart. His father took the opportunity to leave the kitchen, mumbling something about a football game.

"So, you were asking how Gwen was?" Mrs. Alistair's voice cut through Trent like a knife. His mother cast a warning glance at him but nodded her head.

Everything inside Trent screamed at him to leave, but for some reason he stayed.

"She's doing well. Alexandria just turned nine I believe, and Samuel is turning seven in October..." The woman took a deep breath before continuing.

"She's pregnant again. Apparently Duncan is thrilled. He's working as a grocery clerk now that he's out of jail, trying to work his way back to being a mechanic. Gwen's still working at the salon, and she has to take even more shifts now with another mouth to feed..." Mrs. Alistair brushed at her eyes, wiping away tears.

"I just wish she would leave him." she blurted out, then covered her mouth. Trent's mother took her other hand, and held it softly. Trent stayed silent.

"She could do so much better... but she loves him."

Trent left the room.

His Gwen was gone, and she was never coming back.

Trent never married, never had children. He had lost the girl he loved a long time ago. He died of old age, alone, no one there to hold his hand and tell him that he was loved.

Gwen outlived Duncan, and was often visited by her three children. They would kiss her cheek, tell her they loved her.

Gwen had lived a life full of hardships but full of love. Trent's life had been the opposite.

The elderly woman would often catch herself thinking about her childhood love, wondering what would have happened if she had stayed with the man she was meant to be with, instead of the one who she had loved.

**There you have it! Please review and share your thoughts!**


End file.
